Valentine's Day
by theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl
Summary: Mindy is heartbroken that Jamie dumped her on Valentine's Day for Lucy...enter Dr Danny Costellano who tries to cheer her up with crappy pizza. My alternate ending to 1x14 (The Valentine's Day episode). A completed One-Shot - but could turn into a story with more chapters depending on the reviews. Please Read and Review if you want me to continue. Mindy x Danny


**Author's Note:**

I do not own the characters from The Mindy Project. If I did, Mindy and Danny would be making sweet, adorable babies right now.

This is my first Danny x Mindy fic. I really hope you enjoy it. If you like it, please review. I love getting reviews!

P.S. The Italics are Mindy's internal thoughts.

Paris xoxo

* * *

"So that was the _crappiest_ pizza that I've _ever _tasted." Mindy said laughing hysterically and shaking her head in disgust. "Geez Danny, thanks for sharing!"

"Hey, I told you so." He said nudging her gently. "No sympathy there…you were _warned_."

They were walking back towards Mindy's apartment. It was 11:37pm on a Thursday night and as much as Mindy had wished that the long night would be over already; it was still _very much_ Valentine's Day.

_Valentine's Day_, Mindy thought sighing heavily, or _FOREVER ALONE DAY_ as she liked to call it, _was her least favourite day of the year!_ There was always something so depressing about stalking the Empire State Building foyer, searching through the crowd of hopeless romantics for a love that she knew would never be there waiting for her. Not to mention that this year, security had come down hard on her a couple of days before. _Were they even allowed to interrogate her like that? That was a question she would save for her next lawyer. Oh Damn, she needed to get a new lawyer now that Josh was out of the picture…_

"Do you think they've left?" Danny asked bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Ugggghhh I hope so. There's nothing _worse _than a _loved-up_ couple on Valentine's Day." She grimaced, scrunching her face up in disgust.

"Be careful Lahiri, you're starting to sound as grumpy as _me_."

"I'm _always_ grumpy on Valentine's Day."

"You weren't too grumpy, like four hours ago."

"Four hours ago, I had a boyfriend…you know _Jamie?_ The hot Latin teacher that dumped me on Valentine's Day, because he _suddenly_ _realised_ that he loved his best friend of fifteen years?"

"The story sounds familiar. Don't worry it gets better." Danny said patting her gently on her arm.

"_What the hell?_ You did NOT just _pat_ me like a dog, Danny!" Mindy snapped, shaking her head in disbelief. "I got dumped on Valentine's Day, _big deal. _Lucy might not have been your girlfriend, but she was _your date _so technically, so did _you._ We are _both losers _tonight. _Not just me._ Losers who got dumped on Valentine's Day…"

"I don't think you're a loser." Danny said quickly. "Neither of us are actually. She was too complicated for me anyways and he was a jerk, if you ask me. He had fifteen years to figure out his feelings and he never did it sooner. What a tosser." Danny said laughing uncomfortably.

"It's not his fault, it's probably mine. Nothing like making a guy realise that he should be with someone else, _right?_ Argh what's_ wrong_ with me? Why do I always have the WORST _track record_ with men? Tom _left _me for bagel girl, Josh made me the _other woman_ and Jamie couldn't even date me for a _week _without realising that I was _not _the one for him!"

"None of those guys deserve you, Min." he said taking his hand into his and squeezing it gently. "Trust me, you can do so much better than all of them."

"But I really liked him." Mindy said blinking back the tears. "He even took me to the Empire State Building and I thought '_finally, it's happening.' _Then he realised that he loved Lucy and made me look like an idiot in front of a billion people in line."

"You need to get over that sleepless in Manhattan movie-"

"-Seattle!" Mindy said correcting him.

"I know, I know. You've only made me watch it a billion times at work." He said dryly, rolling his eyes at her. "I'll take you to the Empire State Building."

"What?" she sang out loudly. "Yeah right."

"If you want to go, we can go now." He said shrugging.

"I don't want to go to the Empire State Building with you! Ewww. No offense. Sure, I want to have my _Meg Ryan moment_; but I want it with someone who is crazy about me…not someone who feels _sorry _for me."

Danny bit down hard on his tongue to stop him from saying something that he would regret. Usually he would fight it out with Mindy; he never gave up this easily, but there was something about_ tonight _and the importance it seemed to hold in her life; that he didn't want to be his usually jerky self_. Not tonight_. He would give her one jerk-free Danny Castellano night and tonight he was going to try to be as nice as possible, despite how much it went against everything he believed in.

"I don't feel sorry for you." he said through clenched teeth.

"You're acting weird." She said looking at him funny.

"So let me get this straight… usually I'm the '_handsome jerk'_ and when I _try_ to be nice… _I'm weird?"_ he asked groaning loudly and throwing his hands up in the air. _He could never win with her_.

"Who told you that you were the 'handsome jerk'?" Mindy asked widening her eyes in embarrassment.

"Gwen."

"_What? When?"_ she blurted out in shock.

"She told me in the cab, when I was taking her to the hospital…when you were minding her daughter…when she broke her arm on the cheap bunk bed you brought." Danny said trying to re-trigger something in her memory.

"It _wasn't_ cheap. It was from Ikea. I spent a lot of money on that thing until _you _broke it."

"For the _hundredth time_…Morgan put some of it together and I never tested the strength in its foundation-"

"-Sure blame Morgan again for _your _mistake!" Mindy said loudly, cutting Danny off.

"Can I just say," a blonde lady walking two poodles said cutting off their fight. "if my husband and I fought like this, we would still be_ married_. Happy Valentine's Day."

"What? Oh no, we are _not_ together." Mindy said calling out after her, but she was already half way down the street. "Can you believe the nerve of her?"

"Gwen said that you have unresolved feelings for me." Danny said ignoring her question.

"What the hell, man? Is there anything else that you haven't told me? What else did you guys talk about in the cab?"

"No, this was a few days ago actually."

"WHAT?" Mindy exclaimed loudly. "You're talking to my best friend now? Why? WHY?"

"I was checking on her arm-" Danny said shrugging casually.

"I could have told you _how _she was doing!"

"She was a patient of mine."

"Did you treat her?"

"No, but-"

"There's no 'buts' Danny, she's_ my_ friend…get your own!"

_She was going to kill Gwen! What the hell was she thinking, talking to the biggest douchebag that gave her life hell daily?!_

"And it's _Jeremy._" Mindy said softly.

"What about him?" Danny asked feeling instantly jealous.

"The '_handsome jerk' _is Jeremy, not you." Mindy said hotly.

Danny was about to tell her that he knew Jeremy was the '_British guy' _that Gwen had referred to; but just knowing that Mindy was only lying for the sake of covering up her embarrassment, made him smile contently at himself. Though she would never admit it out loud; he knew she fancied him. Danny was the handsome jerk, and while Jeremy to a hell of a lot more girls was the charmer, the stud…to Mindy, he was not the one she noticed anymore. This made him feel relieved, because there was a time that Jeremy had been his biggest competition. Danny was not shy to the fact that Jeremy and Mindy had in the past, a sort of friends with benefits situation. When Jeremy had confined in him this information, he had wanted to head-butt the British twat. It took him a long time to put his differences aside and maintain a work place relationship with Jeremy after that. He had always seen him as the only person able to make him feel less like a man. The fact that Mindy had chosen to get involved with Jeremy, like all the other women that had fallen before her; made him think that he had not known her as well as he thought and made him certain that Mindy would never in a million years ever like him.

"You do realise that-" Mindy said before cutting herself off quickly and trying to clear her throat.

_Oh no Mindy, DANGER!_

DANGER!

"_What?"_ Danny asked smirking at her, realising that Mindy had stopped herself deliberately for fear of saying something embarrassing.

"Never mind." She mumbled quietly, her cheeks reddening as she pushed a strand of her long dark hair out of her face.

"No, no, no." Danny said stepping in front of her, to block her way. "You are trying to divert the subject. This was getting interesting…do continue Dr Lahiri..."

Mindy groaned loudly under her breath. She hated whenever he did that. Danny always had a way of knowing _exactly _what she was thinking_. _

_Like just then when she was trying to change the subject…because she was on the verge of embarrassing herself; how did he know? _

It was something that she figured came from working alongside each other for so long. _Damn work place relationships! _She thought before Danny snapped her back to reality. He had placed both of his hands on her shoulders and was now staring directly at her. Under the slight glow coming from the small street light above, he looked almost handsome.

"Fine!" she exhaled loudly, throwing her hands in the air dramatically. "I was saying that you realise, that this was kind of a…" she said closing her eyes and dreading the next words that were about to come out of her mouth, _"…first date?_ It was kind of _our _first date…_"_

Danny laughed heartedly and her body became overcome with intense anger and hatred. She was going to slap him really hard in a second if he didn't stop laughing.

_Three…two…one…_ She mentally counted down the slap in her head but stopped when the hyena-like laughter had stopped.

"Did you want it to be a date?"

"God Danny, no!" Mindy said opening her eyes and shaking her head at him.

"Good."

"_Good?"_ she asked mocking his relieved voice. "Why is it _good _Danny? Please do tell me _why _you sound so relieved?!"

"Because we are just- you know- _friends_…" he said almost choking out the words. "Plus you are not my type."

"Woah!" Mindy said blinking back her anger that was starting to converge throughout her whole body. "I'm _not _your type? I didn't realise that Forty year old divorcee's had a type!"

"I'm _not_ Forty." Danny said crossing his hands over his chest.

"I'm sorry, you're what. Thirty-eight _and a half?_ My bad." She said rolling her eyes. "You're not my type either, so whatever. I would _never _go there!"

"So you haven't thought of me like that?" Danny asked hotly.

"Never. _Never ever_." She said emphasising each word.

"Bull." He said laughing loudly.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm calling you out, Mindy."

"There's nothing to call out. You're not my type. I don't like you. I barely _tolerate _you at work."

"'_Handsome jerk'_ would suggest other connotations!"

"Argh I'm going to kill Gwen!" Mindy exclaimed loudly. "Look, it's late and I don't want to argue anymore. I'm five blocks from my apartment. I'll just see myself home_, okay?_ Good night Danny."

"Are you kidding me? It's almost midnight. I'm not letting you roam the streets alone. I'm walking you home."

"Stop _trying _to be a gentleman. You suck at it." Mindy said storming off quickly.

"Slow down! I'm surprized you can walk in those heels." Danny said when he had caught up to her.

"Stalk me, _much?"_

"Did I ever tell you that you are so _immature?_"

"Well one of us has to stay young, grandpa."

"I love our flirty banter. Please continue to make me feel old... I'm what,_ five years _older than you?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Just leave me alone." She muttered and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

xoxo

"Okay, I made it home in one piece…such a gentleman!" she said sarcastically, as she fumbled through her keys. "You can leave now."

"I left some of my stuff in your apartment." Danny said following Mindy through the wooden doors to the downstairs entrance.

"I can bring it to work tomorrow." She said trying to push him out of the doors. "Goodnight Danny."

"I'll just get them now. It will save you the hassle tomorrow." He said pushing his way back inside the apartment complex.

"Fine. Whatever, you are so annoying." She said walking over to the lifts and pressing the button.

"You don't want to take the stairs?" Danny asked walking towards the staircase.

"Are you kidding me? Its seven floors! My feet are dead. Like these shoes are so tight that I'm sure my toes will be detached from my body when I take these stupid things off."

"Argh the things girls do to impress guys."

"Firstly, this dress..." Mindy said pointing up and down towards her outfit. "was _your _idea. I wanted to wear the red one, _remember?_ These are the only shoes that give me the height to pull off this dress that _you _picked out _genius._ So keep your smart-arse comments to yourself."

"The dress you were going to wear looked like something out of '_The Sound of Music' _so I did you a favour." Danny said following Mindy into the lift and pressing the seventh floor.

"The dress was amazing...I never should have changed. I was going for _sexy librarian_… Instead I got-"

"-hot seductress." Danny said finishing her sentence.

Mindy opened and closed her mouth; for once in her life Danny Castellano had made her speechless and she didn't know what to say back. A small smile played on her lips.

_He thinks you look hot. _Her head sang over and over in a repetitious melody.

_Stop it Mindy! _

_It's Danny. _

_He's old and weird. _She thought mentally scolding herself.

The elevator stopped abruptly, opening the doors to the seventh floor and they two of them took the corner towards Mindy's apartment in an awkward silence. Mindy fumbled with her keys, she did it deliberately to stall Danny at the door. She wasn't too sure what she was going to do once they were inside her apartment. Danny had been acting weird all night. Plus he had called her a '_hot seductress'. _This was something she was not used to. Usually Danny would tell her to lose about ten to fifteen pounds; but tonight he was telling her that she looked hot?

_What was going on?_

_This was too confusing._

"Dammit Mindy, it's almost midnight!" Danny said snapping her out of her thoughts and unlocking the front door to her apartment with her key. "I still need to go home and sleep…unless you plan on letting me crash here tonight."

"And why would I do that?" Mindy asked hotly, rubbing her sore neck as she followed him into her apartment.

"You tell me, it just felt like you were _lingering _at the door."

Mindy rolled her eyes, took off her coat and hung it into the closet by the front door. "Get your things and go. I'm going to try and revive my feet." She said walking into her room and closing the door behind her.

She threw herself down onto her bed and kicked off her shoes quickly. Her feet were so numb, that she couldn't even feel them anymore. Mindy reached into her bedside table for some cream, when Danny knocked at her bedroom door.

"Go away Danny, I'm naked." She called out.

The bedroom door opened, and Danny walked inside holding a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Dude, what the _HELL?!_ What if I was really _naked?_" she asked sitting up on her bed. _"Not cool."_

"Who do you think is _more disappointed_ by this situation?" he asked before Mindy threw a pillow at his head.

"Ouch." He said sarcastically, as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"Are you planning on going home at all, _tonight?"_ she asked taking a sip of the wine he had just poured for her. "Hmmm this would have gone_ lovely_ with your crappy pizza earlier."

"Its 11:53, you have a full seven minutes, give or take a couple of seconds left of Valentine's Day…what do you want to do?"

"Sleep." She said moaning.

"You're lying."

"I'm not. I want to get into bed, forget that my toes may or may not ever regain their consciousness and sleep off this horrible night where I got dumped."

Danny took the wine out of Mindy's hand and placed it on top the bedside table next to his and the bottle. He rolled up his sleeves and took the coconut cream off her bed and started to massage her feet.

"Oh God." Mindy said squirming under his magical touch.

Danny laughed and continued to massage the cream into her tired and sore feet. Mindy wanted to moan again in delight. It took all of her strength to contain herself. She bit down hard on her lip and tried to think of something to distract her.

"You know you don't have to do this." Mindy said lying.

"I don't mind." Danny said still working at her left foot.

"Okay, this foot now." She said passing him her right foot to be massaged.

Danny laughed and started to work his way through all the tension on her right foot. Mindy closed her eyes again, biting down hard onto her lip and savouring the moment.

"Thanks Danny." she said through closed eyes and Danny smiled.

Nobody had ever given her a foot massage before. It was something that she had always wanted. Something that she knew was intimate and special. Had somebody told her that Danny Castellano would be the one to finally give her one of her most played out fantasies- she would have laughed so hard in their face. She never thought it possible!

"That was amazing." She said when Danny had finished. "I can actually feel my toes again. Thanks Danny."

"I should get going." He said standing up and walking towards the door.

"You're leaving?" Mindy asked jumping onto her feet.

"Yeah, I should. I still have to walk home and I need some sleep. I have this big C-section booked for tomorrow."

"You can crash here if you want." Mindy said shrugging.

"You don't want me crashing on your couch."

"Who said anything about the couch?" Mindy said stepping in closer towards Danny to close the gap between them. "I still have that bunk bed that _you ruined_ somewhere-"

Danny's lips came crashing down onto Mindy's and she moaned loudly. Instantaneously she wrapped her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss. Danny let out a low groan that sounded like he was enjoying the kiss and cupped her face with his hands. They pulled apart for air, neither saying a word to each other, just searching for some kind of a reaction with their pleading eyes. Mindy pulled at Danny's collar and his lips came crashing down on hers for round two. The kiss was like nothing she had ever experienced. There was a time that she had thought that Tom was the best kisser she had ever met; but Danny had long surpassed that feeling in the first minute his lips found hers. Mindy moaned excitedly as Danny's tongue found hers, drawing small circles around it. She almost bit down hard onto his lip, in an attempt to contain her excitement. She opened her mouth a little wider, allowing Danny to continue to explore her mouth and tongue. She wanted him so badly. It must have been the wine, she reasoned as she pushed him onto her bed. Danny laughed as he pulled her down with him. Mindy positioned herself so she was straddling him.

"Are you sure, you want to do this?" he asked hoarsely, as he pulled away from her for a second.

"Yes." She moaned a little too loudly, the sleeping beast in her suddenly awakened, before she kissed him again, this time more passionately.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mindy." Danny said switching the position on the bed, until he was now on top of her and straddling her with his hips. "I've been thinking about doing this to you all night."

Mindy smiled and bit down hard onto her lip. "Even when you saw my '_Sound of Music' _dress?" she teased, against his lips.

"Especially when I saw that horrendous dress, Mindy you look amazing in anything." He said as he started giving her quick kisses along her jaw and neck.

"And you look amazing when you're not wearing anything. These clothes need to come off now" She said as she started tugging at buttons from his shirt, before reaching up to pull him closer for another passionate kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys, so there you go. I hope you enjoyed it. That was my first Mindy and Danny story! I just love them so much and I will ship them in the afterlife!

Please let me know if it's good/bad whatever. I like creative criticism.

Also, I was going to make this a One-Shot but if you guys want me to continue, just let me know…I have some ideas how to make this a full story, so it's really up to the reviews I get.

Thanks for reading!

Paris xoxo


End file.
